badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Knock
Harry was sitting in his cabin in the middle of an immense forest. It was in the middle of winter and the area was experiencing a massive snowstorm. He was snowed in. At 10:28, the lights went out. He looked outside and he saw that a fallen tree branch fell on his fuse box and damaged it. He put on his winter coat and prepared to go outside. He tried to open the door, but the massive amount of frozen snow which piled up against it blocked the door. The pile was not only too big, but the door hinges were frozen solid as the snow froze over them. He decided to crawl out the window, but the window was frozen shut as well. It was starting to get cold inside since the heater was down too. He didn't want to smash the windows or risk damaging the door so he made a fire in his fireplace and sat by it. While he did so, he heard a knock at his front door. He looked over at the window and he saw a figure running away from his house. It was too far away by the time he got to it so all he could see was a shadow. Within a few seconds, the figure was out of sight. He started heading back to his fire, but he heard another knock at his door. He ran to the window and he saw a figure run behind his house. He ran to his back window and he couldn't see anything. He ran to his side window and he saw a shadowy figure which he couldn't make out run into the darkness. He was starting to get annoyed at this point. He saw that he could slightly open one of his side windows. Not enough to crawl out, but enough to see out. He took out his rifle and shot it up in the air in hopes of scaring whoever was bugging him away. As he started pulling the rifle back in, the figure came out of nowhere and grabbed his gun out the window. It then closed the window on him. He was starting to get terrified now. Luckily, he had another rifle in his house. Unfortunately, however, he only had 2 bullets left. He loaded one of them into it and prepared to fire. He saw the figure standing outside his front window. He slightly opened his side window and tried to angle the gun at it as best as he could. When he thought that he had a clear shot at it, he fired. The shot missed and the figure ran away. He loaded his last bullet into the rifle and decided to only shoot if he had a clear shot at it. After he finished loading his last bullet into it, he heard his front window break open and the man who was doing this to him jumped into his house. He tried to point his gun at him, but the man smacked it out of his hand, pinned him to the ground, and began choking him. He grabbed a large broken piece of glass nearby and he stabbed him with it. The man fell over screaming in pain. His neck hurt from getting choked. He reached for his gun. As he was about to grab it, the man grabbed his foot and tried to pull him away from it. He then kicked him in his face and he fell over. He grabbed his rifle and shot the man in his face. The man fell over dead. He felt proud of himself for being able to survive. He breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling proud of himself, he stood up only to slip on an ice cube and die. The end. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta